Water Closet
by Karakuri Ninja Girl
Summary: Vash is rescued from the desert by his friend Wolfwood....in the town of Orange something begins. I suck at summaries! oh this is YAOI/SLASH..whatever..no like..no read k'?


ok something messesed up was happening when i was trying to upload this document so I had to change my whole little spiel...ugh I hate computer problems. Anyways..this is my 1st Triun ficcie on ff.net. I really really really really hope that I'll get some positive reviews! I looovveee a nice review! ok so this story is kinda weird,but then which of my stories isn't? I hope you all enjoy! PEACE  
  
"Water Closet"  
By: Karakuri Ninja Girl  
  
  
  
The hot afternoon sun had baked the desert to a crisp. Vash the stampede walked on despite the  
weltering heat, this was nothing compared to other obstacles he'd overcome in the past. Sand found it's way into his hair,  
shoes, and his eyes. Drowsy from the heat Vash decided to put up his tent and take a small break so that he wouldn't faint.  
He took his tent out of his bag and set it up in the hot sand. "owww damn!" Vash pulled his sand quickly from the iron bar he needed to support  
the tent with. The bar was very hot and had burned Vash's hand despite the glove that enclosed it.  
After fighting wih the tent for over half an hour, Vash somehow managed to set up his small resting place.   
Vash sat down under the cool of the shadows and took a deep gulp of his fresh water. "aahhhh, this is great I have no clue where I am, and this heat is  
driving me CRAZY!" Vash was bawling like the baby he sometimes tended to act as.  
Vash took another deep gulp of his water pretending it was whiskey so he might feel a little but better. It didn't work.  
Vash's mind was too worried as to when he might find his way around the merciless desert, there looked as if there would be no escape!  
The thing being, Vash had lost his map during a freak sandstorm that came out of nowere and had taken him by suprise.  
Vash put down the canteen and began doodling in the sand, hoping that this might be able to ease his mind for a while.  
He dug his finger into the sand and began to draw his self portrait. "hmm not bad" he said admiring his 'pretty good art'.  
Vash layed down on the sand and fell asleep.  
  
An Hour passed and Vash awoke suddenly at what he though was the sound of an incoming vehicle. "huh!? whhhaatt!" Vash scrambleled to his feet and ran out of the tent.  
"ugh I hope that I am not dreaming". Vash was leviated when he saw that in fact, there was a small car headed his way, he ran blindly towars the car trough the hot sand.  
" oovvveerr hheereee! over heerree!" he yelled trying to get the driver's attention. Luckily, the driver heard Vash's desperate cries and began heading toward him.  
"Oh thank God!" The sun was blinding his eyes so much that Vash couldn't see the driver but he didn't care, he was going to get out of this death trap. The car stopped next to Vash and a familiar voice   
eminated from within the vehicle. " Yo Vash!"  
Vash recognized the figure allmost instantly.  
The blue-grey eyes, the messy black hair, and that goofy smile.  
"WOLF!"   
"Long time no see Tongari"  
"oh Wolf you have no idea how glad I am that you are here!"  
Wolf looked puzzled.  
" I lost my map, and I allmost died of the heat , not to mention the boredom!"  
Wolf couldn't help but laugh at Vash's little adventure story.  
"So is that your stuff over there?"  
Vash nodded. "haha you better go get it that is, unless you rather stay here"  
A look of terror came across Vash's face and he raced toward his belongings and brought them all back to the junky dark blue jeep.  
"Allright then, let's go Vash"  
Vash and Wolfwood drove through the desert land it seemed for hours. The hot air turned cool as it raced through and past Vash's hair and face, the feeling was allmost entoxicating.  
With eyes half closed, Vash took a glance at his friend through his yellow tinted glasses.  
"Thanks for saving me, Nick"  
Wolf chuckled slightly then flashed Vash a warm grin. "Think nothing of it my friend, you rescued me first remember?"  
Vash couldn't help but to smile back at the priest. It was funny to Vash how Wolfwood allways seemed to be there at the right time, just enough to help Vash.  
Even when least expected, Wolf would jump out of a cloud of smoke and save the day, along with Vash. It was no doubt they were the unstoppable duo.  
"yeah" Vash exhaled sleepily into the wind. "Thanks anyways Wolf."  
The two continued to ride through the desert until dusk when they finally reached the end of a small town called Orange.  
Wolfwood and Vash climbled out of the jeep and began to walk towards the local inn.  
Wolf looked at the town, carefully inspecting all of what he saw.  
"Hmmm so this is Orange" wolf looked serious, too serious for Vash to be comfortable with.  
"Something the matter here?" he questioned  
" I think this is the town where I left my second pair of shoes...."  
Vash allmost did a double take, but he couldn't help but to let out a healthy laugh.  
"So we stay here for the night then?" Vash asked looking at Wolf.  
"Yeah, hopefully we'll find my shoes..these are getting to me"" Wolf said glumly.  
Taking Wolf's limp hand, Vash walked him to the front of the inn. Arriving at the inn's door, both of the men were  
greeted by a cheery, overexcited young lady.  
"How may I help you gentlemen?" she asked in a sickenly sweet voice.  
" A room for the night please" Said Wolf in a smoth voice.  
The lady smiled and handed Wolf a key.  
"Your room will be on the second floor to the left"  
The two men thanked the lady and went up the stairs to the second floor. " Lovely inn this is, ne? Wolf?"   
"Yeah, that's why I like this town, It's much nicer than most the others." a pause. " I hope to live here when I am older."  
Vash smiled. "That's so great Nick."  
Wolf nodded his head.  
"Here we are room 106, let's go and check it out." The room was pretty descent, it had a bathroom and two twin beds with a nice floor, along with a fair-sized window that one could see most of the town trough.  
Like most places on the planet Gunsmoke, the floors were wooden.  
Vash put his stuff on the bed and let out a deep breath of air. Wolf imitated Vash's actions an plopped down in his own bed.  
"Vash do you want a drink?"  
"oh yeah I am parched!"  
Wolf got up from the bed and went to the small bag he'd brought out from the car. He got two glasses from a cabinet in the room and went quickly downstairs to get ice from the kitchen.  
When wolf returned, he filled both glasses with what he called "the best brew in all of gunsmoke."  
The priest handed the typhoon his glass and they began to drink.  
"ahh Wolf, that really hits the spot!"  
"I know, doesn't it?"   
Wolf smiled a somewhat lopsided smile and hopped onto Vash's bed, next to him.  
" Wolf..I think we need to shower" We smell bad!  
Wolf laughed loudly "You're right, I'll go first"  
  
  
Vash nodded as Wolf walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
On his bed, Vash though about the obstacles that would soon come. He knew that someday he would have to face his brother and wage all that he loved.  
For some dark reason, Vash knew deep in his heart that he needed to be with Nicholas D. Wolfwood or he wouldn't survive.  
He knew that he needed Nick, and maybe just maybe, Nick needed him. He couldn't bear not being without his companion for extende periods of time without feeling alone.  
Vash's thoughts were interrupted by teh priest's voice coming from the shower.  
"VASH I NEED A TOWEL!"  
The typhoon ran around the room like a mad man until he found the towels in the....closet!  
" I got them wolf!" Vash responded victoriuosly.  
" WELL, I NEED THEM HERE DAMMIT ALL!" Nick screamed from within the shower.  
Vash pouted and frowned all the way to the shower. "Here you are your highness" Vash said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.   
"OKINI!" Wolf replied from the steamy shower. "Eh, don't mention it" Vash began to walk away from the bath room when a hand suddenly pulled him backwards.  
Before he knew what'd happened, water was pouring into Vash's every pore and crevice. "What the hell?" Vash sputtered.  
"You smell bad" Vash heard from behind him. Strong hands began to strip Vash from his red coat and his tight, black body suit. " Damn Vash why the hell you wear so much?!"  
" ahh what's it to you?" Vash struggeled viciously to get free but didn't get far. Totally naked now, Vash turned to see his captor's smug grin. Wolfwood stood in the shower butt-naked smiling as if all in the world was well.  
"NICHOLAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vash allmost squealed. " I am gonna get us clean my friend." Wolf said in a sliky smooth voice.   
Wolf came down on top of Vash, and with the shower still running began to lick all arounf Vash's face. "We need to get clean, very clean ...VASH!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WOOOLFF YOU'RE SCARING ME WITH THAT VOICE!" Vash said   
"Shut up!!" wolf roared  
Wolf took the soap and began to rub all along Vash's scarred body. Vash couldn't help but to get a surge of pleasure as his friend's hand traveled around so perfectly.  
"Wolf.....wood" Vash breathed under the droplets of water.  
"That's more like it Tongari, appreicate this" Wolf smiled and came down to kiss Vash's lips. Vash took Wolf's mass of hair and began to run his fingers through it. The soft feel made his fingers feel real nice.  
  
Wolf turned the water down a bit and kissed around Vash's neck and chest. " MMnmmm Vash you are so wonderful."   
Vash sighed loudly and brough wolf's body closer to his. Closing his eyes, Vash imprinted the feel of his friend's body on his, he  
never wanted to forget this feeling. Vash opened his eyes and met the beautiful face that belonged to Nicholas D. Wolfwood and kissed it till they were both out of air.  
Wolf smoothed out Vash's hair so it was all out of his face then pulled away from him so that he could talk.  
"Vash..we need to get out, It's getting real hot in here." with a small look of dissapointment Vash reluctantly let Wolf go from his embrace.  
  
The two were now out of the shower and were now laying on one of the beds. Nick rested atop Vash's lap.  
  
  
Vash smiled at the priest who layed face down on him . "Tongari it's been so long sice I last saw you" said Nick, turning his head to meet Vash's face.  
" Yeah, it has Nicholas" replied Vash, running his fingers through his friend's dark hair.  
Wolf laughed and got up suddenly from his prostrate pose and swung his arms around the stampede's neck, toppling both of them face to face on the bed.  
Vash looked lovingly into Wolf's eyes and ran his finger across his cheek to move the loose strands of hair from his face. " Vash, let's try to meet up more often from now on." wolf mumbeled into Vash's ear.  
Vash hugged the priest's body up to his " Of course Wolf...to the very end, Let's." Stroking Wolf's rich hair Vash let out a small sound of satisfaction.  
Wolf lifted himself off of the blonde man and planted a long kiss on his lips.  
" I think nows the time we get ready to sleep, my angel"  
  
Vash turned off the light and they both slept until the dawn emerged and a new day was born.  
  
FIN!  
  
ok so now everybody can tell me either one: If u liked this fic or two.: If u didn't!  
whatever you though of the story, isn't that just wild?! I knew u'd find that intrigueing! nooww goo! go like the wind and type! yes! type away!  
Merci ^.^ 


End file.
